The present disclosure relates to a converter circuit for providing a high-voltage electric current, in particular an electric current such as that required in industrial processes or in powerful machines.
EP 1 921 908 B1 discloses an arrangement for providing a high-voltage electric current. FIG. 1 shows schematically in a side view here how difficult it is to dissipate the heat losses which occur in such arrangements. In more complex circuits, in which a plurality of power semiconductors are used, the costs increase accordingly. In addition to the material costs, the costs of assembly, maintenance and repair must also be taken into account here.
An additional disadvantage of the arrangement shown here is that the heat dissipation, as seen from the power module, only takes place downwards. Moreover, the total height of the arrangement is not designed favorably for heat removal since the greater the layer thickness, the more difficult it is for the heat to dissipate from the power module. All in all, the arrangement shown is therefore not recommended especially when high currents are used. The use of pressure contact means is likewise disadvantageous since these call for very high mechanical clamping forces during the assembly of the arrangement, which calls for corresponding costly mechanical devices in the area surrounding the arrangement and requires installation space. An arrangement which, with a comparable power, is of an altogether more compact construction, does not require external clamping devices and is suitable for high-voltage currents would be desirable.